The Dude in the Dumpster
by n0pe
Summary: A Petty Officer is found in a dumpster, and NCIS and the squints have to work together. Will they solve the case? Will the squints and the NCIS team like each other? BxB, Tiva.
1. Stuck with the FBI

"The dude in the dumpster"

A Bones and NCIS crossover.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I really would appreciate some reviews, good and bad. English is not my first language, so there will probably be some mistakes. I'm working on finding them, but it's really hard, they keep slipping trough. This is a casefic, but I basically know absolutely nothing about navy ranks, so if there's something wrong about them please tell me. Oh, and the time line is NCIS season seven, Ziva is already a special agent, and Bones season five.**

**Disclaimer: everybody writes these, so I guess I should too. I don't own Bones, or NCIS, and really I don't think I ever will.**

Chapter one.

Tony was staring absentmindedly at the almost empty bullpen. It was Friday night and it had been a boring week, without any dying marines, or navy personnel, so they were forced to work cold cases. That meant loads of paperwork. Tony hated paperwork. He looked around. McGee was gone, he had no idea where. Probie-Wan-Kenobi couldn't have a date, could he? He realised he hadn't had a date himself in weeks. Mentals note: He should work on that. Gibbs was nowhere to be found, probably on a coffee run. That man basically lived on coffee, and as Ziva had already mentioned, Gibbs' guts were probably coffee brown. Speaking of Ziva, she was still at her desk, staring at her computer screen.

"Found something interesting?" Tony asked.

"Shut up, Tony" Ziva responded. She had enough on her mind already, she couldn't handle Tony's childish jokes at the moment.

"Ooh, is our little Ninja-Assassin cranky?"

"As a matter of fact, Tony, yes. I am cranky because my flight was cancelled." Ziva said.

Tony couldn't remember Ziva mentioning a flight, but then, he had been a little off lately.

"Your flight? Where were you going? You have a boyfriend? Is he from Israel?" Tony asked

"No, I do not have a boyfriend, I was going to Israel to visit my father."

"Ah, you were going to daddy Mossad? That reminds me of a 1995 movie by…" he was interrupted by Gibbs, who slapped him in the back of the head.

"Grab your gear, we've got a dead marine." Gibbs said. "Where's McGee?"

"Probably getting slaughtered by some leprechauns who were offended by our very own Elf Lord" Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes, and told them that McGee went to a conference for writers.

"Aha, so Thom E. Gemcity won't be joining us today?" Tony asked in a very.. well, a very Tony voice. Gibbs gave him a look, and Tony quickly responded.

"Shutting up, boss."

* * *

In the Jeffersonian museum, only a couple of lights were still on. It was pretty late, and most people had already gone home. Of course, Temperance Brennan wasn't like most people, and she was still in her office, finishing up some paperwork from their last case. It was a very personal one, a foster child that had been abused ran away from home. She was found dead six months later, and they solved the case. It turned out she was killed for money. The girl, who was seventeen, had just started a new life, and found a job and had a boyfriend who loved her. But all that had been ended brutally for just a couple hundred dollars. Brennan then realised she was crying, and quickly wiped the tears away. She just finished her paperwork when her partner, FBI special agent Seeley Booth, walked into her office.

"Hey Bones, we have a case!" Booth said. "Some junkie found a decomposing body in a dumpster, let's go!"

"Booth, why are you in such a hurry?" a confused Brennan asked.

"Because we have to be there before NCIS does."

"Who is NCIS?" Brennan asked.

"Not who, what. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They investigate murders and kidnappings involving marines or navy personnel. Our dead guy wore navy dog tags. Now, let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the crime scene, Gibbs immediately began shouting orders.

"Ziva,"

"Crime scene photo's. On it." Ziva responded.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

"Bag and Tag, got it, boss."

"McGee," Gibbs started, but then he realised that McGee was still at his writer's conference. "And DiNozzo" he added "call McGee."

Just as he began bagging and tagging, Tony saw a black SUV and a vehicle that looked like an ambulance approaching.

"Who the hell are they?" Gibbs said. At that moment, Ducky arrived.

"I'm sorry, mister Palmer got us lost. I really think we should…." Ducky began, but he stopped as soon as he saw the vehicle with on it the logo of the Jeffersonian.

A good looking woman with auburn hair and wearing a jumpsuit that said 'Jeffersonian Museum' stepped out of the car. Right behind her stood a man wearing a suit that clearly belonged to a federal agent, but with a red tie, and a belt buckle that said 'Cocky'. Gibbs didn't like it, joined operations were never his favourite. The man approached, and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm special agent Seeley Booth, with the FBI, and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, Booth!" the woman said. Gibbs' face stayed emotionless, but on the inside he chuckled. The woman, however, was clearly not interested in formalities, because she immediately asked if she could examine the body now.

"No, Bones, let the man introduce his team." said Booth. Gibbs wondered if he had heard something wrong, or if the man really called this Dr. Brennan 'Bones'.

He started introducing his team as well. "I'm special agent Gibbs, these are special agents DiNozzo and David.". He pointed to Tony and Ziva, who were now standing next to him. "Our other agent, McGee, is on his way."

"Nice to meet you all, but are we going to do a joined operation or what?" Booth said.

"Well, since the victim was a marine, and we investigate the death of marines, why would the FBI be involved?" asked Gibbs.

Ducky answered that question. "Because, Jethro, this body is so far in decomposition that I can't identify the remains."

"And Doc can?" DiNozzo asked.

"I am right here, Mr. DiNozzo, and yes, I can identify the remains. However, they have to be sent over to the Jeffersonian."

"The museum?" asked Ziva.

"Yes, the museum. But, it's not only a museum, we also have a crime lab." Brennan responded.

"Where did agent Gibbs go?" Booth asked.

Gibbs had walked away, and was now very furiously talking with director Vance. Ziva could hear parts of his conversation, and she had to admit, today she was glad she wasn't the director of NCIS. An angry Gibbs was not on the top of her wish list. Then she noticed another angry voice. The FBI agent, Booth, was calling somebody, and by the looks of it, it was his director. Then she heard Gibbs saying that if Vance needed to talk to the FBI, he should call them. Gibbs started walking in Booth's direction and said that his director wanted to talk to him. Booth then replied that his director wanted to talk to Gibbs. So, they held their telephones together, and let the directors talk. After a wile, Booth and Gibbs both grabbed their phones again and listened to their instructions. Then they both hung up.

"Looks like we're stuck with the FBI." Gibbs said.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? I really appreciate all reviews, good or bad so click the green button. Please? **


	2. Got it, boss

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter two.

**A/N: So, I couldn't resist placing two chapers in one day. The updates will not always be this fast, but right now, with the holidays I have a lot of time! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.**

The next day, the MCRT entered the Jeffersonian lab and heard some noise coming from an office. A woman approached them, and she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Angela Montenegro, I do facial reconstructions and the computer stuff. Booth and Brennan are busy bickering, so I'll introduce you to the rest of the squints." The woman said.

"Squints? What does that mean? Is it another one of your idiotic American idioms?" Ziva asked.

"No, Ziva, this is not an American idiom, and you better get used to them, if you want to be an American citizen." Tony said teasingly.

"Booth calls us the squints, we kind of got used to it. Well, this is Dr. Jack Hodgins, entomologist." She said while pointing to a short man with curly hair and a beard.

"It means I'm the bug and slime guy." He said, answering the questioning looks on the faces of the NCIS team.

Angela ignored him and said: "The woman over there" she pointed to a woman wearing a lab coat and long gloves, who was currently holding something McGee couldn't identify, and really didn't want to. "is Dr. Camille Saroyan, our boss and pathologist. And this," she pointed to the man next to her. " is Colin Fisher, our grad student of the week."

"Grad student of the week?" asked McGee.

"Yes, we have six grad students and we have a different one each case." Angela said. "You should go see Booth and Bren. Follow me." No room for discussion there. She led them to Brennan's office, and they could clearly hear two people arguing.

"I'm fine, Booth. I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself." Brennan said.

"Come on, Bones, did you even go home last night?" A clearly worried Booth asked. "Because you really need to sleep, or at least eat something."

"Once again, I'm fine. I can go a long time without sleep, and I…" that moment Brennan noticed the group of people standing in her office. Gibbs was watching silently in a corner, McGee was thinking what a good subject for a new novel they would be, and Ziva and Tony, well, they were just looking at each other, having a silent conversation. "I'm going to examine the body now. Mr. Fisher? Have you cleaned the bones?" Brennan asked, a little embarrassed.

Fisher appeared and said "Dr. Saroyan just finished her examination of the flesh, the beetles are cleaning the bones right now."

"Beetles?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, we use flesh eating beetles to clean the bones, it doesn't take long, about a day." responded Fisher. Tony looked grossed out, and McGee looked even worse, if possible. 'This place is creepy' McGee thought.

* * *

In the bullpen, Ziva and Tony were discussing the 'squints'.

"This Fisher person is really creepy. Did you see his nails? He paints them black! He's a guy, he's not supposed to paint his nails. And those beetles, I mean, they put flesh eating beetles on dead bodies! They're weird." Tony said.

"I don't know, I like this Angela. She's really friendly. And Booth…" Ziva said. She knew this would make Tony jealous. A little teasing couldn't hurt, right?

Tony was jealous._ Very_ jealous. He never liked it when Ziva showed interest in other men, but the fact that this made him so jealous concerned him. Ziva wasn't his, she could like who ever she wanted. But still, he was jealous. "Booth? Come on, he's like the typical Fed. He couldn't handle your mad ninja skills." He said.

"Jealous, Tony?" Ziva asked, pleased with his reaction. She didn't even like Booth. He was cute, sure, but it was obvious he was in love with his partner, Dr. Brennan. And, she was too, but just to rational to see it. When did I become the relationship expert? Ziva asked herself. Her own relationships were a disaster. Her father had sent her to Somalia to die, she had killed her own brother and Michael's love was just an order he obeyed, from her own father for god's sake! And Tony… she thought. What about Tony? "You love him." a voice inside her head said. "No, I don't." she protested, but deep inside she knew it was true. Then a voice pulled her out of her daydream.

"What do you not?" asked Tony.

"What? What do you mean?" Ziva responded.

"You said: "No, I don't." You were daydreaming, weren't you? Come on, admit it. Ziva David, Mossad assassin and super ninja was daydreaming. Who were you thinking of? Say it!" Tony said.

"I.." Ziva began, but was interrupted by Abby.

"I want to know who these people are! Are they nice? Are there any hot guys in the Jeffersonian? Because, you know it's a museum, and people in museums are usually very old and dusty and.. you know. I had a professor once who worked at the Jeffersonian, and he was very uninteresting and he kept telling us stories about these mummies. Are there any mummies? I want to know everything!" Abby said.

"How many Caf-Pow!'s have you had today?" McGee asked the happy goth who was now jumping in the bullpen.

"Only six."

"Come on, let's go down to your lab and I'll tell you." McGee offered.

* * *

Angela entered Brennan's office and immediately began talking. "Sweetie, have you seen this guy? Tony? He's so hot! If I weren't celibate at the moment, I would immediately jump him! Those eyes, they were gorgeous. Sweetie, are you even listening?"

Brennan was definitely not listening. She was furiously typing on her computer, and had barely noticed Angela entering her office. Angela recognised the absent look on her friend's face and decided to leave, and not disturb her writing. Bren could be very irritated by that. Just then Hodgins came in, and began talking.

"The insect activity on the body suggest he was killed eight weeks ago. Dr B?"

Brennan answered, still a little confused: "Good work, Dr. Hodgins. I'll go tell Booth."

* * *

Meanwhile in the bullpen, Ziva, Tony and McGee were informing Gibbs on the victim.

"Victim is assumed to be Petty officer second class Terry Evans, the vic wore his dog tags." McGee stated.

Ziva said "Terry Evans, graduated from MIT seven years ago, joined the navy immediately after graduation, fast riser. Expert in hacking and decryption. No rap sheet, only a few car tickets, that's it."

"Was reported missing two months ago, last seen at a bar here in DC." Tony added.

"Tony, Ziva, you go to the bar, find out what he was doing there."

"Got it, boss" Tony and Ziva were already in the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: So, I have been nice, I uploaded two chapters in one day, can I please have a review? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? **


	3. We've messed up

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter three.

**A/N: I know, I promised quick updates, but the holidays so far have been hectic, but fun, and I just haven't found the time to post. So, apologies, I know this is a short chapter, and thank you to XdemyX, BB-loverr, princesskag03 and Mac for reviewing. A special thanks to xiatien, for giving me all of these great ideas. By the way, if anyone would like to beta-read for me, it would be very helpful.**

**Disclaimer: It's true, these really are depressing to write. Don't own Bones or NCIS for that matter. **

* * *

Ziva and Tony were in Tony's car. He was behind the wheel, because he had refused to let Ziva drive. In his own words: " I don't want to die today."

All the sudden, Ziva asked something. "Do you think Booth and Dr. Brennan are dating?"

Tony saw his chance to get back at Ziva, and said:

"Nah, the doc is way to pretty for Booth." Now it was Ziva's turn to be jealous.

"But, he calls her _Bones_. She isn't ok with him introducing her, is very professional and all, but she lets him call her Bones!"

"Jeah, but still I don't think they're dating."

"Really, Tony? Do you want to bet?" Ziva had a playful look on her face. She just knew she was right.

"Ok, what are we betting for?" Tony asked.

"If you are wrong, Tony, you have to steal Gibbs' coffee."

"But that'll be my death!"

"Take it or leave it."

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Tony's face. "Ok, but if you're wrong, you have to…. kiss me. In front of the entire team."

" Including Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Including Gibbs." Tony said, with a very sneaky smile. Ziva didn't mind losing if it meant kissing Tony, she caught herself liking the idea. However, to kiss him in front of the entire team, especially Gibbs, was a whole other thing. Gibbs was going to kill her. Both of them. But, she wasn't going to lose, so she decided to take her chances.

"Deal. You are going down, my little hairy butt."

"You wish, sweet cheeks, you wish."

* * *

They arrived at the bar where Terry Evans was last seen. Ziva walked to the bartender, but not before she had given icy glares to everyone who dared to make a comment about her. Tony heard a guy whistle at her, and 'Poor guy' was the first thought running trough his mind. Knowing Ziva, he was going to pay for it. She moved forward, and stepped on his foot. Hard. It was so fast, he had barely seen it.

"You bitch! You broke my foot!"

Tony smiled, this was the Ziva he knew. Not the broken, damaged Ziva he had found in Somalia, but the Ziva who could make every man shiver.

They walked towards the bartender, and Ziva started asking him questions. His answers weren't really helpful, he didn't remember the guy, nothing important happened the day he had gone missing, and if he remembered anything he would call. Gibbs was not going to like this.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the same booth as always, in the same diner as always. And they enjoyed it, as always. Booth looked at his partner. She was on the phone, talking to her agent. He loved how she always did everything she could to make everybody happy, but sometimes she had to think about herself. Be selfish for once. Ever since his coma, he paid more attention to how she looked. Of course he knew she was beautiful, he had seen it the very first time they had met. But, lately he noticed how much she could say with those beautiful, blue eyes of hers. They were so familiar, but yet her eyes seemed more gorgeous every time he stared into them. He had started to dream about them, about those eyes. He was sure it were hers, he could recognise her eyes from a mile away. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that he dreamed about her. They were just partners, right?

"What are you thinking about?" A curious Brennan interrupted his thinking.

"Nothing important, forget it. About the case, there were dog tags found with the victim. They belonged to petty officer Terry Evans, 25, six foot one, expert in hacking and that sorts of stuff." He showed her a picture of a black, muscled man, with a typical marine haircut.

"Wait, this is Terry Evans?" Bones pointed to the picture in Booth's hands. "Then this is not the victim. Our victim was Caucasian, not African-American. We have to inform NCIS, I believe they are looking for leads on the disappearance of Terry Evans."

* * *

Back at the Jeffersonian, Cam informed Brennan about her findings.

"I was lucky, and on the skin that was left, witch wasn't much, I found a tattoo. Angela is analysing it right now."

"Actually, I've already analysed it" Angela said, with a smile on her face. "It's a tattoo with the logo of the United States Navy, with their motto, 'Semper Fi', written underneath it."

"Good work, Ange." A clearly impressed Brennan said. She was lucky to have this team, they were definitely the best. "Search for missing Caucasian men, between the ages of 20 and 28, who have a US Navy tattoo, and have broken their clavicle in their early childhood."

"Right away, sweetie."

* * *

Ziva was on the phone, and she looked oddly…. embarrassed. Tony wondered what would make Ziva embarrassed. He could only think of two things, losing something and messing a case up. He was guessing it was the first, remembering their bet. Ziva hung up, and started talking.

"We've really messed up this case, Tony." Wrong guess. It was the first.

"What happened?"

"Our dead marine, is not Terry Evans… He is someone else." Ziva said, shocked and embarrassed. "We've really messed up.."

**So, did you like it? I really appreciate feedback, it's very motivating. So, review! :D**


	4. Let's pay her a visit

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter four.

**A/N: ** **So, here's the next chapter, I realize it might be shorter than the others, but school started again and I have an extremely buisy week. There's also a good reason I probably won't be able to update till next week, I have to dance in a play this week, and it's very hectic, chaotic and so much fun! Well, I guess that doesn't intrest you, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own them, and I've decided I don't want to either. I mean, I would just screw up those shows. Not on purpose, of course, but it would happen eventually. I can't even keep a goldfish alive for more than two months.**

**P.S. I almost forgot! Sorry, SheWillBeLoved013, I almost forgot to mention my fantastic Beta. So, now I have. Really onto the story....**

* * *

"WHAT! You're telling me we've been investigating the wrong murder all this time? Why? I said, WHY?" Gibbs was furious. Maybe furious wasn't the right word. No, a furious Gibbs was a cute kitten compared to this. And frankly, Tony couldn't blame him. They had been wasting time, and every hour the murderer could be further away, covering his tracks, or just disappearing. Luckily, they hadn't informed Terry Evans' family of his 'death' yet, because the Jeffersonian still had to identify the remains officially. However, Gibbs never had much patience with scientists, and decided to just start the investigation. Well, that hadn't worked out so well, but there was one plus.

He was going to get to see that hot woman, Angela, again. Not that she was anything compared to Ziva, but he would never get her. No, Ziva was way too good for him, and they were just co-workers, right? _Then why did her face light up when you told her she had to kiss you if she lost the bet? _A little voice inside his head asked. Tony didn't have the answer to that. Maybe he just saw something that wasn't there, maybe he was imagining things.

"HELLO? DiNozzo, if you don't answer in 3 seconds, I'm going to kick your ass out of here." Ouch, his boss really knew how to interfere with a man's daydreaming.

"Well, we just assumed that…"

"Rule # 3, DiNozzo! Don't believe what you're told, double check." Gibbs was really pissed. How often did he have to repeat his rules? But he did owe those people from the Jeffersonian an apology, even though it was rare. Yes, apologizing is a sign of weakness, but there were exceptions. So, he was going to apologize, and after that, kick his agents' asses.

"David, McGee, DiNozzo, come on, we're going to the Jeffersonian." Gibbs studied the reaction of his team. McGee seemed reluctant to go back, and Ziva and Tony were just teasing each other, as always. _Well, not as always,_ Gibbs thought, remembering the months after they came back from Somalia. Something had changed, and he was pretty sure Ziva and Tony had some things to work out. Now, it was almost back to normal. Almost, because Ziva still didn't talk about Somalia and Tony was very private about what happened in that room too. McGee had also been there, but never really told Gibbs the details. Sure, they had to file an official report, but those didn't tell him what was said in that room. Maybe it just wasn't something meant for his ears. He could live with that. The only question was, could they? Would Ziva and Tony ever be able to live with it? He sure hoped so.

* * *

As they walked into the Medico-Legal lab, Ziva had to admit they really knew how to do their job. A skeleton completely cleaned and without a skull, was resting on the examination table. Dr. Brennan was nowhere to be seen, and neither was any of her team. Gibbs walked towards Brennan's office, and to their surprise they found agent Booth sleeping on the couch, and Dr. Brennan sitting behind her computer.

"Dr. Brennan." Gibbs said.

"Bones, what? Are you ok?" Booth shocked out of his sleep, and immediately turned to Brennan. _Hah, the man wakes up thinking about this Dr. Brennan, gives her a nickname clearly no one else is allowed to use, and he sleeps in her office_. There was no way Ziva was going to lose the bet.

"Yes, Booth, I'm fine. The NCIS team is here."

"Oh, ok." Booth said, still a little sleepy. "So, you've been investigating the wrong person?"

Gibbs just nodded in response, not happy with the way this agent spoke about their case. He liked the doctor better. "What have you got, Dr. Brennan?" Bones looked at him, clearly not understanding the meaning of his words.

"He wants to know if you have any idea who the victim is." Booth said. Ziva was surprised the woman didn't understand the phrase, she had trouble with the English language herself, but even _she_ understood that. And Dr. Brennan was American!

"Well, we don't have an ID yet, but Angela's working on it," With the mention of that name Ziva looked at Tony sharply, half-expecting some kind of grin, or smart ass comment, but he just stared back at Ziva, giving her a curious look. "And the cause of death was most likely blunt force trauma. There is a wound on the victim's skull that is consistent with falling on something with a sharp edge. It has a distinct pattern; which Angela is also running trough the weapons database." That moment, previously mentioned woman entered the already crowded office.

"Sweetie, I've got an ID. The victim is Petty Officer David O'Connell, reported missing five months ago by his roommate, Michael Smith."

* * *

Booth and Brennan came with them to the bullpen, even though Gibbs wasn't convinced that Dr. Brennan needed to be there. McGee immediately pulled up David O'Connell's records. Ziva began talking.

"Petty Officer First Class David O'Connell, graduated from National Defense Intelligence College in 1998, joined the Navy the same year. Model citizen, not even a speeding ticket, except for a restraining order filed against him, by Sheila Brooks."

"Wait, Bones, wasn't Sheila Brooks one of Fisher's exes? The one he always talks about?" Gibbs had to admit it was impressive, the FBI agent remembered the name of the ex-girlfriend of the temporary grad student in his partner's lab. He sure as hell wouldn't have.

"Yes, Booth, I believe you're correct. And, even tough it's physically impossible to always talk about a person; he does mention her a lot." He had to fight the urge to chuckle. This woman really took things very literal.

Gibbs and Booth exchanged a look, and it said all that had to be said. "Bring him in. Booth, you come with me." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Booth was wise enough to understand this man gets it done, and he doesn't care much for diplomacy. He didn't doubt him, and that would get the job done. He saw Bones looking a little lost, and he walked towards her, put his hand on the small of her back, and guided her with him. "You three" Gibbs pointed to McGee, Ziva and Tony. "Go pay miss Brooks a visit."

* * *

**A/N: I told you it was short! Forgive me? And review? Please? You know, reviews really keep me writing. And seen I almost suffered writer's block on another story I'm writing (No, I haven't posted it, I'm finishing it before posting), I think you should review just in case. Ok, so I'm not good at blackmail. Just review.**


	5. Believe in fate

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter five.

**A/N: So, I know I've been bad, I promised to update earlier, but I've been sooo busy! I have had five tests at school so far, and the week isn't even over. Have mercy on me, please? I really have to do well on these tests, or I have to change school and as you might understand, I don't want that. So, before I cut off my rambling, thanks a million to my beta, SheWillBeLoved013, and Queen Isabella, for helping me, and answering my questions. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I've ran out of interesting and possibly funny things to say here, so i'm gonna be very plain and boring from now on. I don't own NCIS. I don't own Bones.**

* * *

It was Sunday, and everyone was at home, having the day off and spending it with family and friends. Everyone except for team Gibbs.

No, that wasn't true, McGee reminded himself. Dr. Brennan and agent Booth had been at the office all day, and neither seemed so much as phased by the prospect of working in the weekend. As a matter of fact, they seemed accustomed to it, and –strangely enough, that comforted him. Apparently they weren't the only ones working non-stop till they got the case done. After six years of working in this team, he still dreaded the weekend shifts. The only thing worse was to catch a case on Friday night, and having to work the following days, including overtime. McGee wasn't whining, or trying to get transferred to another team, he loved his life, but he just missed being able to visit his sister in the weekend.

He wondered if Brennan and Booth had anyone to come home to. The doctor didn't seem like the relationship type, but Booth was like the man every woman wants. Handsome, brave and strong. McGee wished he was like that, maybe if he was like Booth he could get a girl. He didn't want a hot woman, like Tony wanted, or a perfect housewife, or a redhead. No, he just wanted someone to come home to.

Ding. Dong.

The doorbell pulled McGee out of his thoughts. How did he even get so off-topic? Well, it didn't matter now; he had to focus on Sheila Brooks, the ex-girlfriend. They were in front of her house. It was nice and sunny today, and he was getting a little hot in his custom made suit, one of the few things that showed how wealthy he actually was. The door opened, and showed a very tall, young woman standing there.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"I'm special agent McGee, and these are agents David and DiNozzo." McGee pointed to Ziva and Tony, who were standing next to him. Tony gave the woman a flirtatious smile. McGee assumed Ziva saw it, judging by the pained expression that crossed his face moments later. The corners of Ziva's mouth curled up a bit, in a satisfied smirk before returning to the woman before them.

"Are you Sheila Brooks?"

"Yes, what's wrong? Is it about David? Did you find him? He's not allowed near me." She looked really scared, but something told Ziva she wasn't afraid of her own well-being. _So what?_ She thought. It wasn't like her gut feeling meant anything. She needed concrete evidence, but she would be extra perceptive.

"Petty Officer O'Connell is dead. He was murdered." Ziva knew it was a little harsh of her to say it like that, on her doorpost without even the slightest warning but she needed to see her reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh god, really? No, that can't be. Not David…" _Weird.._ She was clearly upset about the Petty Officer's death, the man who stalked her, and the one that, in her own words 'couldn't come near her'. Ziva didn't know much about regular relationships, she never even had one, but she know for sure that being so upset about your stalker's death wasn't really normal.

When Brooks looked like she was over the initial shock, she invited them in.

They entered the house, witch was clean and bright, and sat down in the living room. Ziva and Tony sat on the couch, while McGee remained standing in a corner. Brooks sat down in a blue armchair, and she looked like she could start crying any moment.

"What.. What happened?"

"We're not sure yet, that's why we're here. We have to ask you some questions, OK?" Tony asked, also suspicious as to why the woman was almost crying over the death of the man who made her life miserable. She nodded weakly.

"What was your relationship to Petty Officer O'Connell?"

The woman hesitated a few seconds, and began talking. "David was my ex-boyfriend; we broke up a month before he went missing. We had been dating for five months. We broke up because... Because I heard he was cheating on me."

"Heard from whom?"

"Michael Smith. He is my best friend, and is... was David's roommate. Michael saw David kissing another woman, and told me. He has been a great support." Suddenly the expression on her face changed. "Oh God, Michael is going to be devastated. I mean, he was so worried about David, he was the one who filed his missing person's report."

"So, how did you go from breaking up to getting a restriction order against him?" Tony asked, using his best "investigator" voice.

"He started to leave me messages saying it wasn't true, that he never cheated on me. He called me all the time and Michael told me he rarely came home anymore, and he found pictures of me in their home. They weren't normal pictures; they were taken from a distance. Michael found a lot of those, so I filed a restriction order." There were tears streaming down her cheeks now, and Tony felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't good with crying women.

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm him?"

"No, David was very loved, by everyone." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at the three agents.

"Ok, thank you for answering our questions, Miss Brooks. If you think of anything, please call us." Ziva handed her the office's number, and stood up. McGee gave her a small nod, and the three of them left the house.

* * *

Gibbs and Booth were in NCIS' observation room, both standing in exactly the same pose, -legs wide, coffee in the hand, and a deep look of concentration on their face. They were both assessing their suspect. The only difference was that Booth knew him. And, even tough the guy irritated him endlessly, Fisher wouldn't kill someone. Ok, maybe he would depress someone to death with his dark ramblings, but he wouldn't put a bullet in someone's head, or stick a knife in his abdomen. No, Fisher wouldn't, Booth was sure of that.

Gibbs was staring at the glass, not really seeing the man behind it. It was just a waste of time; this man didn't kill the Petty Officer. He was sure of that, and Booth seemed to agree. So, they wouldn't interrogate him too harshly, and hope his agents had something good. His mind drifted off to the man next to him.

Booth had been in the military; Gibbs could recognise that from afar. He trusted this man, and it seemed that this man trusted his partner. Blindly, without any exceptions, and truly. It reminded him a little of Paris, and he wondered if their future would be like Jenny and his. He had always loved her, he still did, and he missed her every day. Somehow, he wanted to protect them from that fate. He wanted to make sure they didn't give up their chance to love, to happiness because of the fear of rejection. He didn't want Booth to end up building boats in his basement, thinking of all the women he loved, all the women that died. He didn't want Brennan to end up running –Jenny always said she did it for her career, Gibbs knew better. And he sure as hell didn't want them to end up heartbroken, one of them mourning at the others grave. So, he was going to help them, save them from his, Jenny's, _their_ fate.

Not that he ever believed in fate.

* * *

**A/N: So, I was pretty disappointed when the last chapter only got one review, was it really that bad? If it wasn't will you please review? I need it. Oh, and if you love Bones, vote for Hart Hanson at the Best of Twitter contest. Here's the link, right now he's on #28. http://tweeter(dot)faxo(dot)com/Best_of_Twitter/2010/01?page=2 Gotta go right now, I haven't seen Flesh and Bone yet. (I know, I'm horrible)**


	6. Love you too

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter six.

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far, my fastest update so far, and the appereance of a certain little boy. Don't you all love me? Ok, that's enough self-praise for today. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to SheWillBeLoved013, who didn't beta this chapter, but is great nonetheless. Wow, I'm really using a lot of big words today. Ok, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I don't own NCIS. I do own Naomi the waitress, but you can borrow her anytime, she isn't that interesting.**

**P.S. Oh, I almost forgot. As I mentioned before, this chapter isn't beta-ed. If there are any mistakes, please point them out for me. I'm only thirteen and English isn't my native language, so don't be to harsh.**

* * *

Fisher's questioning was about to start, and Booth and Gibbs had silently agreed to go soft on him -if you can call an interrogation by two of the Government's finest agents soft.

"So, Fisher. Tell me about Sheila Brooks." Booth spoke first, and was surprised when Gibbs didn't even give Fisher his infamous 'interrogation' look. Booth was pretty good in extracting the truth from suspects himself, but he was told Gibbs could make the toughest marines cry like little babies. He imagined Gibbs was saving his glares for their next suspect, and continued.

"Go on, tell me." Fisher did seem a little uncomfortable, but that was easily explainable by the fact that he was being held in a room with a one-way mirror, and a camera witch was probably recording every single thing he said.

"Sheila and me… We never really had such a big thing, you know? Like, we had fun and all, for about a month or something, but she cheated on me with this David person. We just broke up, and went our own way. I haven't even seen her in months." Gibbs looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for more. Fisher hadn't revealed much, and he began to wonder why exactly he let his agents bring him in again. This guy wasn't really going to be useful for their investigation, unless he was back in his lab, doing all of those squinty things, as Booth described them.

"So, you weren't mad at her for cheating on you, or breaking up?" Booth asked, not really interested in the answer. He would much rather be with Bones in the diner right now, bickering with her while eating a burger and fries, and maybe some pie. But it had to wait, right now they really needed to solve this case. Still, he would like to be sitting in their booth, staring in her corn blue eyes…

"No, I wasn't, really. You know, I'm not really like a happy person, or something, well, she was, and we didn't really mix anyway. You probably want to know why I talk about her so often now, right?"

"Ya think?" The first time Gibbs spoke, it startled Fisher a little. He immediately sat straight on his chair, and answered the question.

"Our lives are going to end sooner or later. We live, and then we die. Everything ends. It's just the truth. I guess our breakup reminded me of that. It didn't really matter anyway, I had a new girlfriend two days later, and…" Fisher didn't show any signs of stopping his depressing rambling, so Gibbs just opened the door, motioned for Booth to exit the room first, and followed him, slamming the door shut._ Damn, this case was going nowhere._

* * *

Brennan was in her office, waiting for Booth to call her. The case was going very slow, and the NCIS team was interviewing family and friends right now. She just finished examining the body, and she could really use some time with Booth now. Just sitting in the diner, eating and bickering. Tough she hated to admit it, sometimes she actually liked their bickering. _Sometimes_, not always. Yes, sometimes it was a welcome distraction of the everyday horrors their jobs. Strangers often thought Brennan wasn't at all affected by the things she saw at work, but it was just her way of dealing with it. Booth understood that, and for that she was grateful.

_Booth… _She wasn't really sure what changed, but lately she felt different when she saw him. She had always thought of him as her best friend, her rock if she needed it, and someone to bicker with, if she though he was being illogical. Now, she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him, and she was suddenly more aware of his touch whenever he put his hand on the small of her back.

Her telephone rang, and she glanced at the caller id. It was Booth, and she answered.

"Hey Booth."

"Bones, do you want to go to the diner? Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby are coming too, and you could bring the squints, we're probably going to end up discussing the case anyway." Well, it was the diner, with Booth, but not really what she hoped for. But, the case had to be solved, so she agreed.

"Ok, we'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

The diner was crowded, and ten people were sitting around a table. They were discussing something, and to the other guests it probably sounded like a very weird conversation. However, for these people it was just everyday business, Naomi assumed. As a waitress, you pick up certain things, and two of the people surrounding the table were agent Booth and dr. Brennan. She knew they were some crime-solving team, they had been in the paper a couple of times. She recognised some of the people around them, the two women with a slightly darker skin and black hair were Angela and Cam, she believed. The other man with curls was a doctor too, but she forgot his name.

As for the other people, she had no idea who they were. There was a man, with grey hair and a very black coffee, and she had to admit he scared her a little. Next to him were a woman and a man, both discussing something. Suddenly, the woman with the beautiful black hair –she wished she had hair like that- pulled a paperclip out of her pocket. Naomi had no idea why a paperclip would be so threatening, but the man cringed and stopped talking. The woman, she heard someone refer to her as Ziba, or Ziva or something, just smirked and put the paperclip down.

On the other side of the table, was a normal looking man, nothing special, and a woman who was everything but normal looking. She had her black hair in pigtails and wore a black and red skirt, a t-shirt with a skull on it, a studded collar and some dangerously high boots. It was incredible she hadn't already fallen and broken some bones. They seemed to get along fine, and the Goth girl looked pretty… happy? A happy Goth. That would be a first.

* * *

Abby looked around at their unusual group. She was really starting to like everyone from the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan was smart and kick-ass, Angela was nice and happy, Hodgins' blue eyes were gorgeous, not to mention his bug skills. Cam was also a very funny person, and Gibbs seemed to have accepted Booth, witch was enough for her. They were discussing the case, and she had to admit it wasn't going as smooth as they hoped.

"We interviewed almost everyone, but the roommate, Michael Smith is out of town and getting back this evening." McGee said, exhausted from their search and finding nothing. Everyone was getting a little frustrated, and when everyone was frustrated, Gibbs was just plain angry. That wasn't good.

Everyone had someone to discuss the case with, when Booth's phone rang. He grabbed his phone, and saw it was Rebecca calling him. _Great. _Parker was coming this weekend, so he hoped it wasn't a cancellation. He really couldn't use that right now. He hit the answer button, expecting to hear Rebecca's voice talking to him. That wasn't the case, tough.

"Booth"

"Hey daddy!" Booth couldn't be more excited to hear his son's voice, he hadn't seen Parker in two weeks. That might not seem such a long time for any other person, but for Booth two weeks without his son was way too much.

"Hey bub, wasn't expecting to hear from you. You still coming this weekend?"

"Yeah, dad, It's gonna be great. I, uhm, I have a question for dr. Bones." Booth held the phone out to Brennan, and mouthed 'Parker' to her.

"Hey Parker, did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, I have a question. I was at school, and my friend said he had been to the dinosaurs in the Jeffersonian. Do you have dinosaurs in your lab? 'Cause my daddy says you work at the museum."

"Yes, Parker, we have dinosaurs in the museum. You could go there if Booth says it's OK." Brennan smiled, and Gibbs wondered who this Parker was, and how he could let the seemingly cold scientist transform into this loving person. He remembered talking to Kelly, and how she could light up his day, and just make him forget all about work and death for a minute. Maybe it was the same for Brennan. After all, this boy was probably the only one allowed to call her Bones, besides his father.

"Wow, can we really do that, dr Bones? Can you come with us?"

"Well, you have to ask your father first." Ah, so Parker was Booth's son. That explained the grin on Booth's face, he understood how hard it was to be away from your child for a long time. Booth held the phone again, and talked to his son.

"Yeah, bub, that's cool, we can go to the dinosaurs this weekend. And I don't know if Bones wants to come, you'll have to ask her yourself." He handed the phone to Brennan again, and by now everyone on the table was listening to their conversation.

"Dr. Bones, will you please, please come with us? I'll be very good."

"Of course, Parker, I'd love to come. Do you want to go this Saturday?" The smile on Brennan's face grew larger, and the entire team was surprised to see her so opened up to another person. Once again, the phone was handed to Booth, who was also smiling.

"Ok, Parker, we can go this Saturday, and Bones can come too. Now, don't you have to go to bed? It's already past your bedtime." Booth could imagine Parker pouting, but he taught his little boy to listen, and do what you're told. However, Parker was also very stubborn, so he protested a little.

"Do I really have to go to bed?" Booth heard Rebecca calling Parker in the background, and smiled. "Ok, mom, I'm coming! Bye daddy, I love you."

"Love you too, Parker."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Parker! I love Parker, don't we all? He's so adorable :D. And, obsessed-fic-fan2, here's your Parker chapter. Now, because I've been so nice, could you review please? **


	7. Right?

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter seven.

**A/N: I am so sorry! Seriously... I've felt guilty all week for not updating sooner, and now I might dissapoint you. This chapter only has Bones characters in it. Sorry about that, I think I have a NCIS-focussed writers block, after posting my other NCIS story. And, this chapter is short. Like, really short. The shortest of all, so once more, I'm sorry. Real life got in the way. Again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone actually reads these, so I'm just going to say... Yes. I do own Bones, and I do own NCIS. I wonder what's going to happen. Maybe I'll get arrested by some hot FBI or NCIS agent. I wouldn't mind...**

_

* * *

_

_Oh my god. _The only thing Hodgins could think of after hearing such a thing. Ziva David, the one working with them on this case, was Mossad? He didn't know very much about Mossad, but he had heard enough about it to know it meant she was either very good in assassinations, espionage or both. Wow. He knew she was scary -the death glare she had given DiNozzo that morning showed that- but the Israeli CIA? He had to tell Angela about this…

* * *

Booth and Brennan were in front of Petty Officer O'Connell's apartment, witch he shared with his roommate Michael Smith. Booth was glad they had someone to interview; he hadn't been out in the field with Bones the entire case. It was pretty boring, working without Bones, even tough he had to admit the NCIS team was very interesting. Oh god, that sounded like something Sweets would say… He realised he had been spending a lot of time with the FBI-psychologist, who was actually a pretty nice guy, although Booth would never say that out loud. No, like with Zach, he didn't say it, but he was positive Sweets knew how much he cared for him. Sometimes, though, he and his little psychologist games were very annoying; but he was getting off the point. He turned his attention back at his partner, who was ringing the doorbell.

After explaining to Michael Smith his roommate was found murdered, he motioned for them to come in, and he sat down on a chair in the middle of the very small living room. Booth began asking his questions.

"So, Mr. Smith, you were the one who filed Petty Officer O'Connell's missing persons report?" Smith nodded, and answered:

"Yes, I hadn't seen him in a few days, and at first I didn't worry about it very much. I mean, he's a grown man; he can do whatever he wants. But on Monday, his boss called, asking why he wasn't at work. I found it kind of weird, because David loved his job, he'd never miss a day of work if he wasn't, like, life-threatening sick or something. So, when he still hadn't come home that evening, I went to the police." He now looked a little guilty; Booth assumed it was for not filing the report sooner.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt P.O. O'Connell?" This time it was Brennan asking the question.

"No, I have absolutely no idea who would want to do anything to him." He said loudly, almost shouting. "I mean, Sheila was mad at him for stalking her, obviously, but she would never do anything like that!" Smith's face was a little red, and he seemed very protective over Sheila Brooks. Brennan wondered if this was a normal response to hearing such at thing. Even though she wasn't very good at reading people –in fact, she was pretty bad at it- she was fairly certain this man was overreacting. She was still thinking about his reaction when Booth asked another question.

"You were the one who told Ms. Brooks about the stalking, correct?"

"Yeah, I found those pictures around the house. She is my best friend, so I told her. I was planning on finding my own place, David was freaking me out, but then he disappeared, and… I just stayed here."

"Thank you for answering our questions, if you think of anything else, don't hesitate to give us a call." Booth handed Smith his card, who took it, tucking it into the pocket of his jacket.

"Anything I can do… Even though the restriction order and the stalking thing and all doesn't make it sound like one, but David was a good man, and a good friend, so please, figure out who did this?"

_That sounded forced…_ Booth thought. Making a mental note, he stood and without even thinking about it, he placed his hand on Bones' back, and they left the room.

* * *

In the car, Booth and Brennan sat in comfortable silence. Booth's eyes were fixed on the road, but in his peripheral vision he could see Bones, his beautiful partner, staring at him. Even when he was looking at her in the corner of his eyes, he noticed the small smile placed firmly on those full lips… Oh, how he loved to see her smile. She could be intelligent, over-rational and compartmentalising all she wanted, but when she smiled, she was just a gorgeous, happy woman.

Brennan was looking at her partner, who seemed very focussed on something. She had no idea what it was -clearly not the road, seeing they had almost gotten hit by a truck a minute ago- but he had a big smile on his face. She had to admit that her 'knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour' –as Angela had once so perfectly put it- was very handsome. No, handsome wasn't doing him right. He was looking hot, wearing his suit and 'tiny symbols of rebellion', his cocky belt buckle, the socks, and the tie. His white shirt fit him perfectly, showing all the muscles of his toned chest. But, that wasn't what made her want to kiss him; it wasn't satisfying her biological urges. It was the feeling she got when he touched her, when he placed his hand on her back, when they shared these guy-hugs that weren't really guy-hugs, and she felt safe. She couldn't even remember ever feeling so safe since her parents left her, and when she was in his arms, it al felt so natural… But they were just partners, and he drew the line. Besides, Booth would never think of her that way, right?

* * *

**A/N: Soo, B&B for the B&B lovers, no TIVA for the TIVA lovers, for lovers of the both of them; you'll just have to settle for this. I'm sorry. Well, this is most definitely not my favourite chapter. Actually, I don't like it at all, but I had to update so... Whenever I have a chapter comepletely written and beta-ed, I post it immediately, I don't even have the beginning of the next chapter. I have some TIVA planned, but I can't be completely sure, don't get your hopes up. That's it for the apologizing and apologizing in advance part, on to more important matters. **

***Spoilers for Jetlag & Proof in the Pudding***

**JETLAG! OMG, did you guys see that episode? I totally loved it! The ending was great! I was squeeing over it for the entire next day. (I've seen it 5 times.) PROOF IN THE PUDDING! Such a great episode! I mean, she lied! She totally lied for him, and she didn't even mind. I love you, HH, for coming up with such great ideas, and just for creating Bones in general. (I've seen it 9 times. God, I'm pathetic. I find time to watch these episodes 14 times, but not the time to update. Oops..) **

***End of my spoiler-y ramblings* **

**Review! Just do it! Nike! (OK, that was weird, but review anyway...)**


	8. Going for coffee

The dude in the Dumpster

Chapter eight.

**A/N: Chapter eight! Finally! Woohoo! Moving on... I was going to apologize for the wait, saying real life got in the way (witch it actually did) but apologizing is a sign of weakness. I don't really have anything funny or witty to say here, it's 6 A:M and I have to go to school in two hours and I'm so tired I feel like a walking zombie. On to the story.**

**P.S. If anyone spots the quote from Bones, viritual hug for you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Seriously. I did own it last chapter. Or at least I thougt. Well, no one came to arrest me. Too bad.**

* * *

Ziva was sitting on his couch, comfortably leaning into the man next to her. A movie was playing on the TV screen, but she wasn't really paying attention, and apparently, neither was he. She looked up to his face, only to see a mischievous grin gracing his elegant features. She didn't need to ask him to know what he was thinking about, and inwardly sighted. _She was going to lose._ Ziva wasn't a very good loser -generally- but this time she wasn't so sure she would mind.

"You know, about our little bet…" Tony began.

"Yes, Tony. What about it?" She tried to sound annoyed, but seeing Tony's smile grow bigger, she realized she must have failed doing so.

"I asked Angela about Booth and Brennan. After this whole rant I got about how they are great together, and why they should be married and have 3 kids by now, she explained they weren't together and not even dating. This means…" He was now grinning like a Cheshire cat, and moved a little further towards Ziva. "I won."

Ziva had no choice but to admit her defeat: "Yes, Tony, you won. Are you happy now?" She really didn't need an answer to that, it was written all over his face, and she realized this meant he was looking forward to kissing her. That was good…

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am very happy; because you" He pointed towards her "have to kiss me. In front of the team. I won, Ziva. I knew i-" He was cut off by Ziva's lips crashing down on his, kissing him fiercely, pouring all the sexual tension that had been hanging between them for all these years into it. At first, Tony was to stunned to do anything, but he quickly realized that this wasn't a dream, that it was really happening, that the woman he had been wanting for years now was actually kissing him, and they weren't undercover, or drunk or anything that would mean she didn't know what she was doing. He put one arm around her, holding her tightly against him while cupping her face with his other hand. The kiss was passionate and hungry, both of them trying to fight for dominance, not really caring who won.

Their lips finally parted when they both could no longer go on without breathing, and he stared into her eyes. For once, they were unreadable, so over flooded with emotions. He prepared himself for her apology, her explanation that it was a mistake -which was inevitable, but hadn't she once told him nothing was inevitable? But it never came. Instead, she just placed a final light kiss on his lips, and stood to leave.

"Laila tov, Tony."

"Buonanotte" He replied, still in shock about what just happened, but also already wanting to kiss her again. Well, he had won the bet, and she hadn't kissed him in front of the team, so she still owed him a kiss. If it was as good as the first one –real one- though, he was pretty nervous about this whole 'in front of Gibbs' thing…

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan was one of the few people in the world able to identify a person just by looking at the bones of their foot, by consulting their x-rays alone, even by hearing a good description of the fragment. She was proud of that. However, that didn't mean it was easy. It was very, very challenging to keep doing her job, to keep helping people find their way back home, even if it was too late for them to thank her. But she loved it. She could work hours straight, engrossed in analysing every dent, marking and carving in each tiny little bone. Brennan would forget about her surroundings until Booth showed up and her heart would make a little jump. She had been doing just that, when previously mentioned FBI-agent entered the bone room.

"Hey Bones, you got something for me?" He said flashing his charm smile that made her heart beat even faster.

"Yes, I have cause of death. It was blunt force trauma to the parietal bone, but as you can see…" she pointed towards a crack in the side of the skull "it has a very distinct pattern." Booth didn't see anything distinct about it, but there was a reason she was the one with the doctorates and he the one with the gun and badge. The point was, however, what killed the Petty Officer.

"I've asked Angela to look at it, she's analysing the pattern right now. I also found some particulates imbedded in the skull, and gave them to Hodgins; those results should also be back shortly. What, Booth?" She realized Booth was staring at her, admiring the way she always seemed so determined to get justice for these people. It was one of the main things he loved about her, among a thousand others.

"Nothing, Bones. I'm gonna call NCIS, tell them we have found cause of death." Just as Booth finished his sentence, Hodgins knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dr. B, I found out what the particulates imbedded in the wound are. They're wood splinters, but not from just some random tree, it's from a Triplochiton Scleroxylon, more commonly known as the Abachi tree." Seeing that this information meant nothing whatsoever to the other two people in the room he explained further. "Abachi wood is most commonly used in making furniture, especially tables." He looked expectantly at Brennan, who seemed knee-deep in thought.

"Good job, Hodgins." She said absentmindedly, while exiting the room, with a frown still etched in her face.

* * *

The team was sitting in the bullpen, all frustrated with the lack of progress the case was making. The fact that Tony and Ziva both couldn't really focus on work instead of thinking about last night, didn't really help either. Just as McGee seemed about ready to give up, Gibbs spoke.

"Campfire." That wasn't the word they were expecting, but they all moved towards the middle of the squad room nonetheless. McGee began talking; going over all the information they had again.

"Our murder victim, Petty Officer first class David O'Connell, was a model citizen, except for the restraining order that was filed against him by Sheila Brooks, who was his ex-girlfriend. She claimed O'Connell was stalking her after hearing from her best friend and the Petty Officer's roommate Michael Smith that he found pictures of her, taken without her permission." Ziva filled in:

"Everyone we talked to says he was a good man, who was proud to serve his country, and nobody could come up with anyone who would want to hurt him, except for the ex-girlfriend."

"According to Dr. Brennan, cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head; he most likely fell on something, made out of Abachi wood." Tony finished. In other words, they had nothing.

"Do a background check on Smith." With that, Gibbs walked away, leaving the three agents wondering if Gibbs figured it out.

"He's probably going for coffee." McGee said, as if that would explain the sudden order and disappearance of their team leader. Tony and Ziva just shrugged and, after one last look at each other, went back to work, now having something to do.

* * *

**A/N: To people who have never reviewed before, it's a very lifechanging experience, so maybe you would like to try it with my story? Please? I'm too tired to beg any further so... Bye.**


	9. Bring him in

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter nine.

**A/N: I know, small chapter, but I've almost finished the next one, so it's going to be up in a day or two. The story is coming to an end, and I just felt like this was a better place to stop. I hope you like it, and without further ado, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Just the fact that I have write these every chapter proves that I don't own it. Duh. That was kind of obvious actually.**

* * *

Sweets was sitting in his office, waiting for his favourite couple. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth needed advice on a case, and he was more than happy to help. Well, actually Booth had asked for him, and Brennan had kept insisting that psychology wasn't a science, and that it wouldn't be the least bit useful. So, as usual, he was looking over the case file anyway, and tried to help them as much as possible, knowing that deep down Brennan did care, even though she didn't always show it. His musings were interrupted when the door to his office opened, and the partners entered, and it sounded like they were bickering –what a surprise.

"No, Booth, it's not a rational thing to say. If you were referring to a jar, it would be logical, but in this case you are talking about a person. You can't put a lid on a person, Booth. It's not logical and anatomically incorrect." Ah, that again. She really needed some help on that point; Dr. Brennan still didn't understand most idioms.

"I know, Bones, it's an idiom. It's not meant literally, I know you can't put a lid on a person. Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Booth pouted, and Brennan's expression immediately changed.

"Of course not, Booth. I even think, at some points, you're smarter than me. Of course, you can't identify a body by looking at the remains only, and I highly doubt your IQ would be sufficient to-"

"I get it, Bones, you're smart. Now don't let the boy wait." He pointed to Sweets, who was startled when they suddenly both intently stared at him.

"Agent Booth, I have a doctorate in psychology, I'm not a boy." Sweets wasn't at all offended, he knew Booth liked him, but the whole 'little boy' thing was getting annoying.

"Yeah, sure, great. Now, what do you have?" Brennan gave Booth a look –Sweets was sure they reserved those looks for each other- which Angela had once described as eye-sex. At the time he had insisted they were just staring each other down, but now he actually believed that description was pretty accurate. Content with just watching at the sidelines, studying their behaviour, Sweets sat down in his chair. All of the sudden, they turned to him again and the moment was lost, just as swiftly as it had come. They didn't seem to notice the young shrink's interest in them, and Booth motioned for Sweets to answer his question.

"Well, I've been looking at the pictures from his apartment, and I noticed something." He lifted the photos from the desk in the corner of the room, and held them in front of the partners. "These photos show no evidence that the man who lived here had a psychological disease, and as you can see-"He was cut off when Brennan grabbed the photo out of his hands.

"Sweets, is this a picture of David O'Connell's bedroom, or Michael Smith's?" Sweets grabbed the file, and started searching.

"Um, let's see… This photo was taken in Smith's bedroom."

"Booth, look at this." Booth immediately rushed to her from the other side of the room, and Sweets couldn't help but notice the way the Agent automatically moved his hand to the small of Brennan's back. "Do you see the decoration on this closet? I'll need Angela to confirm it, but I'm fairly certain this is a match for the wound. Moreover, this closet is made out of wood, and it could be Abachi." Happy with this breakthrough, Booth immediately called Gibbs.

"Gibbs, it's Booth. We might have found the murder weapon."

* * *

Agents Gibbs, McGee, David, DiNozzo, Booth and Dr. Brennan were standing in the bullpen, staring at a screen in the middle of the room. Tony was holding a remote, and was busy clicking trough images.

"Michael Smith, 31, has a record, an assault charge. He was sentenced to a year in county jail and seven years probation after almost beating a guy to death who had told him to lay off the alcohol in a bar." Tony said.

Brennan, who had been on the phone in a corner, walked towards them. "Angela just compared the wound pattern and the closet's decoration, it's a match, and it's made out of Abachi wood."

"Bring him in." With that, Gibbs walked away, and left the others to arrest Michael Smith.

* * *

**A/N: I told you it was short, but something happened, right? Don't worry, there's some B&B to come -Actually, a lot- but I'm not sure about the Hodgela anymore. Now that Angela is dating Wendell, I like her a lot less. At the moment, she just doesn't deserve our favourite bugs 'N' slime guy...**


	10. My job is done

The dude in the dumpster

Chapter ten.

**A/N: In the Netherlands (where I live) we're celebrating Carnaval right now, (only in the part of the country where I live (: ) wich means I have a early holiday :D. I don't have to go to school for the entire week, so the next chapter will probaby be posted this week. BTW thanks a lot (and I really mean a lot) to SheWillBeLoved013 for beta-ing this chapter very fast even though she still has school and stuff. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. (is that a word?)**

* * *

Wow. This was… different. Usually the observation room was occupied by some of Gibbs' agents, or sometimes, though very rarely, a local cop. The MCRT had a lot of cases, so this interrogation room was used almost solely by them. But not today. No, today the room was crowded with agents and, strangely enough, doctors. Mitchell didn't know that much about solving crimes –after all, he was just a sound tech- but he was certain doctors weren't usually involved in catching bad guys. They did things like… looking at bugs and dirt and boring things or perform surgeries on people, right? Not helping the FBI and definitely not interrogating murder suspects. Well, even though his job consisted of making sure interrogations were being recorded and for the biggest part being invisible, it was never boring.

He looked around once more at the unusual collection of people in front of him. There was Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Tony, who he knew of course, but also a man with brown hair and similar brown eyes that reminded him of his daughter's.

The woman standing next to him was a doctor, Dr. Temperance Brennan. His ex-wife was a big fan of her books, and he had endured endless ramblings about the cases they included. Mitchell had always told her that it was fiction, pure fiction, but after seeing her here, in the NCIS building he was starting to doubt that.

This might had something to do with the fact that the guy standing next to her was looking exactly like the entomologist described in Dr. Brennan's book –according to his ex-wife. Curly hair and beard, blue eyes and pretty short.

Next to him was a woman, who was kind of hot. _'You signed your divorce two months ago and you're already thinking about dating other women?' _A voice inside his head scolded, but he couldn't help it. Actually, hot was kind of condescending, she was beautiful. Just as he was about to take another look at her, he heard someone enter the interrogation room. To his surprise, Gibbs wasn't alone in there. The FBI guy followed him in, and Dr. Brennan also entered the room. Adjusting the volume and putting on the earphones, he turned his attention to the screen.

Gibbs was staring intently at the man who was sitting in the middle of the room, nervously fiddling with his hands. The FBI agent, who had identified himself as Booth while entering the room, was standing in the corner, while Dr. Brennan was sitting on a chair next to Booth.

After letting the guy sweat for a while –that was just Gibbs' interrogation style- he began asking questions.

"Did you kill Petty Officer O'Connell?"

"No!" He reacted a little too fast, and Gibbs had a feeling this interrogation was going to be easy. He was still staring at Smith, who looked more nervous by the minute.

"Why do you think I would kill him? He was my friend! I have no reason to kill him. I mean, maybe because he was stalking Sheila, but he was my friend! He was a good man, and I didn't kill him. I don't even know how to kill a man. I mean, come on, I don't have a gun. And, you searched me when I was brought in. I don't have a knife or something, I don't even like violence." Hearing this statement, Brennan was about to object, when Booth gently squeezed her shoulder, telling her it wasn't the right time for her to cut in.

"Really now? Because your record doesn't say so, big guy. What did ya do? Just hit him in the head, kick him in the ribs, and smash him in the face?" Wow, this guy's technique looks a lot like DiNozzo's. Now that he looked closer, they actually really acted alike.

"No, I told you, I didn't kill him. And as for my charge, I was innocent! My friend did that!" Yeah, right. That was one of the worst excuses he had ever heard, and as a sound tech who listens to interrogations all day, he had heard a lot of them.

Gibbs just kept glaring at the guy, and just as Mitchell began to wonder why Dr. Brennan was even in the room, she spoke up.

"We have found the murder weapon. The thing that killed Petty Officer O'Connell was being pushed into a closet. Your closet."

Booth's turn: "We found blood on it. Not only David O'Connell's blood, but also yours. You see, when you're in a fight, people tend to get hurt. Can you just roll up your sleeve for me?" It sounded like an order, and Mitchell was pretty sure that if an agent that mad tells you to roll up your sleeve, you obey.

The suspect rolled up his sleeves, and on his arms were long scratches, some bandaged but not all of them. They seemed very deep and quite frankly that was what would be expected if you tried to kill a man the size of P.O. O'Connell.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Gibbs, who had spoken but one sentence in the entire interrogation suddenly shouted. To others, he might have seemed out of control but Mitchell knew that he had this all planned out, and it would work.

"I... It was an accident! I swear I tried to save him, but he just kept bleeding and he died!"

"No. It wasn't. He didn't die immediately, it took him twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of him screaming and begging for help and finally he just fell limp. You let him die. You hid his body in a dumpster, with another man's dog tags around his neck. You didn't call for help. You murdered him, Michael." Tears were now streaming down Smith's cheeks, and he finally gave in.

"That bastard deserved it! He stalked her, he hurt her! He hurt her and for that he deserved to die!" They always say that. He knew half of the time they probably even believed it themselves, but it wasn't the truth. The truth was they all took someone's life, and destroyed even more of them.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Booth's voice was a little softer, but he still had a hardened look on his face, and was staring intently at Smith.

"We… We were in a fight. About Sheila. David told me he was going to apologize to Sheila, that they were going to start over again, but I couldn't let him. He wasn't good enough for Sheila; he would only hurt her again." He took a deep breath and continued, the tears still racing down his face. "I love her; she just needed to see that. I was better for her, good for her. He couldn't ruin everything, not now. So, I told him and he attacked me. Said I was crazy. So, I fought back. He fell against the closet, it wasn't on purpose!"

"Why did you put P.O. Evans' dog tags around his neck?" Brennan asked.

"I found them in David's room, he had found them the day before that and was going to return them to him when he had the time to. I guessed you would think he was someone else…" Gibbs had heard enough. He nodded to Booth who handed a piece of paper to Smith.

"Sign this, and you confess to the murder of Petty Officer First Class David O'Connell." Slowly, the man wrote his signature on the paper, and Mitchell turned down the volume and took his headphones off. His work was done.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! the case part is over! I think there's going to be two more chapters, but I'm not really sure. It isn't finished yet, of that I _am_ sure. And the beautiful woman Mitchell (who is the sound tech, if you hadn't gotten that part yet) was talking about was Cam, not Angela. Review!**


	11. Deal

**A/N: I am sorry. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry. I'm sorry. I know I promised to update earlier, but I was ill. Like, really ill. Ill as in Lying in bed with all of the curtains closed, lights out, and silence. I had a headache. A really bad one. I hate headaches. **

**Ok, enough about my health, this chapter is short. I realize that, but because of previously mentioned reasons, I didn't have time to write a longer chapter. As for the B&B fans: There's two more chapters. The last one will be B&B. A lot of it. Loads. So, don't worry. It's coming. Tiva is just first. Oh, and thanks to SheWillBeLoved013, who is awesome. No further explanation needed.**

**Disclaimer: Can I get it? Please. 'Cause I was really sick, you know. And I still don't feel too well. I'm sure owning NCIS or Bones would make me feel a lot better. No? Oh. Too bad.**

* * *

Tony was sitting on the barstool, sipping his beer every now and then. He looked at the person sitting next to him, Seeley Booth. Even though it was weird they had become such good friends –they were both Alfa-males, as Brennan would say, but he really liked the guy. Tony turned his gaze to the people sitting in the booth to his right, and to one person in particular. Ziva David. She looked beautiful this evening, dressed in tight-fitting jeans, very different from the cargo-pants she normally wore, and a top that was cut low enough to look sexy, but still classy. Her hair was cascading down her back in those long curls he always felt the urge to bury his face in, kissing her neck slowly and telling her he loved her. Oh, how he loved the way she looked at him after a long case, finally relaxing and letting go for a while.

"When did you know?" Booth's voice interrupted his musings, and Tony turned to face him again.

"Know what?" He honestly had no idea what Booth was talking about, and was actually quite curious.

"That you love her." Oh. That came as a surprise. Was his face really that easy readable? He considered lying, but decided it really didn't have a point.

"When she was sent back to Israel. I spent days thinking about ways to go get her, but I was on a ship and she was in a country halfway around the world, that doesn't really help a lot when you try to reach someone. But, she came back, and I'm grateful for that." There. He had said it. It felt kind of good, actually. "You?" He might have been a little of this case, but he hadn't missed the way Booth looked at his partner.

Booth thought for a moment before answering: "The first time she hugged my son. I just realized those two were all I wanted." Tony nodded, he understood. Maybe that was the reason they had become friends, they were both more or less in the same situation. He decided it was time to do something about it.

"You know what, let's make a deal. You tell your partner how you feel about her before the end of this week, and I tell mine. It's about damn time, don't you think?"

Booth just nodded, knee-deep in thought. What if Bones got scared? What if she ran away. _She believes in love. She told you, remember?_ Of course he remembered. He remembered how in shock he had been, and how he had felt the dimly flickering light of hope always residing in his chest get a little brighter. _Maybe, just maybe she loved him too…_

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Short, right? Now, please review. Even though it was short. I only got one review for the last chapter. Please? I'm a poor, ill girl. I need some reviews.**


	12. Never, pt I

The Dude in the Dumpster

Chapter twelve.

**A/N: I realize this is a fairly short chapter, but I think the amount of... action makes up for it. This chapter was really hard to write for me, and I don't know if the characters are a bit OOC. I tried my best, so please tell me if it was OK. Thanks for all the concerned reviews, I'm feeling a lot better now, almost no headache. This is the second last chapter, and the last one with the NCIS characters in it. If you wanted some B&B, the next chapter is filled with it, so please just bear with me. Thanks a lot to my totally awesome beta SheWillBeLoved013 (yes, I've been listening to AVPM) and I just realized this authors note is way to long. On to the story. **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wished they would just get on with the Tiva in NCIS, but I guess that's why I dont own them. They would already be married and have seven Ninja-Moves-making and moviequoting children... and B&B would probably have eight of them by now, who would look as cute as Parker and call their mom 'Bones'.**

**A/N: Oh, I just had to ask this: Should I also publish it as a short story? I like it, so maybe...?**

* * *

They were currently standing in the bathroom of the restaurant they were in. It kind of resembled them; it seemed like all of their important talks had been in restrooms, and he knew in advance, this was most definitely going to be important. He realised this was going to be the first time he had ever told a girl –even though she was so much more to him than just a girl- he loved her first. Never had he been the first one to say that, and as a matter of fact, he could only remember telling one other person -besides his mother- _Jeanne_. He remembered the way he had been head over heels in love with her, how he had wanted it to last, how he had wished it to be real. But, the dreaded day had come and she had found out the truth.

He, however, hadn't. Not that day. The day he had found out how he really felt, the day he had realised the depth of love was the day Ziva left. Yes, he had been in love with Jeanne, he had loved her and still cared a great deal for her, but his feelings for Ziva were something different. He wasn't just in love with her, he loved her. Deeply, passionately and wholeheartedly. And he was going to tell her. The only reason he had been postponing it was simply the fact that he had been a coward. He had to get it out, and better to just get it over with right now.

"Why are we in the bathroom, Tony?" Ziva said, a little irritated. She had been having a good time and found out she actually really liked Angela and even Dr. Brennan a little. The woman may have her annoying traits, but they also enjoyed the same sports and Ziva had to admit her skills were impressive. They had been talking when Tony had whisked her away, pulling her into the only unoccupied space in the entire establishment.

"Because I have to tell you something, Ziva." His tone matched the serious look on his face, and for a second Ziva worried there was something wrong, that he was going to tell her something bad had happened.

"I love you."

_Oh God. _Had he really just said that? No, he couldn't have. Wait, was she dreaming? She bit her lip, unconsciously trying to reassure herself she wasn't laying in her bed right now, ready to wake up when Tony would call her, telling her they had a case. Only when the rusty salt taste of blood reached her tongue she realised she had bit her lip so hard it was drawing blood, and Tony was looking at her expectantly.

"What… What are you talking about? I almost _killed_ you." She said, remembering those weeks after Michael's death. Why would he love her if she had left him only so recently, if she had hurt him so badly? There was no reason for him to love her. She was just a soldier, caring only for her country, killing every enemy in sight with a smoking gun and a murdering stare. He, on the other hand, had come for her even when he thought she was dead, had been there for her even when she had pushed him away so violently. He was a better person, and deserved so much better.

"I love you, Ziva David." He said with honest eyes, and she had to admit she liked the way it sounded, the way the words were formed on his lips. "I love your beautiful hair. I love your smile, the way your eyes light up when you laugh. I love the way you walk, the way you mess up idioms and never use contractions. I love your personality, your stubbornness and the fact that you never give up." He paused, and something in his eyes just made her melt inside. "Don't give up on me, Ziva."

Ziva couldn't say anything. She just couldn't make her lips move, she couldn't make her tongue produce the words she was seeking for, the confirmation he needed so desperately. So instead, she just lunged herself forward, crashing his lips with hers. She desperately held on to him, determined never to let him go again. His hands were running up her body, one resting on her back and one tangling in her hair, reminiscing the softness of it, making sure never to forget the way it felt. Her tongue slid into his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of his lips on hers, his strong hands pressing her up against his body. Their tongues danced together, and suddenly he pressed her up a wall, never breaking the kiss. She grabbed his lapels, pulling him even closer and every fibre in her body wanting to touch him. She felt his increased heartbeat under his shirt as she lifted her hand to his chest, soothing and caressing his body. He nipped at her lip before pulling away the slightest bit, his breathing laboured from the long kiss, and his eyes filled with hope.

She answered the question that had been momentarily forgotten and all he could do is smile. "Never."

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? If you did, please review. I've decided I'm not going to lower myself to the point of begging today. Too tired.**


	13. Never, pt II

The Dude in the Dumpster.

Chapter thirteen.

**A/N: This is it. The end. I must admit I'm kind of sad. The response I got was overwhelming, it's just my first story and yet people actually reviewed :D. Thanks a million to my super-fantastic-awesome-great Beta, SheWillBeLoved013, and to Margo, for reading this chapter (Ik zei toch dat ik je zou noemen in de A/N :D). If you want to read another Bones/NCIS crossover fic (now that this one's finished), I suggest **_Some serious skeletons in the closet _**by **_LumiIrene. _**It's an awesome story!**

**Disclaimer: Hmpf. This is the last dislaimer. It's supposed to be funny (or at least I'm supposed to try to be funny) but it isn't. I'm sorry. I don't own NCIS or Bones...**

* * *

Parker was happily skipping towards the entrance of the Jurassic era exhibition currently showing in the Jeffersonian Institute. He was extremely excited, because he was going to see dinosaurs and other cool things, and Dr. Bones was coming! He loved Dr. Bones, and Parker knew even though he wouldn't admit it, his father loved her too.

He also knew daddy didn't love his Bones like Parker loved his friends, but like he loved Stephanie. Or at least, he thought he did. He wanted to kiss her. Did that count as loving someone? He'd have to ask is father, but if it did, he loved Stephanie too. Daddy always told him to be polite to girls if you wanted them to like you, as he was always polite to Bones. He opened the door for her and helped her carry her bags, so Parker tried to be a gentleman and help Stephanie too. She didn't really like it, though, and when he asked why she had told him something about him being alpha-male… Would Bones know what that means?

His father's partner showed the woman at the entrance her Jeffersonian identification card, and motioned for the boys to follow her. They did so, and watched as she took them on a shortcut through the museum, straight to the interesting parts – the dinosaurs. She pointed to the foot of the animal, witch was as tall as Parker himself .

"This is the largest carnivore dinosaur known, the S. Aegyptiacus. You know, Parker, it's even bigger than the Tyrannosaurus Rex." Brennan explained, and Booth felt a little proud that she hadn't even used one of those enormous scientific words of hers yet. Even though she didn't see it, Bones was really good with his son, witch he was immensely grateful for.

"Really? Did it eat people?" Parker was amazed by the size of the skeleton, and although he didn't want to admit it, a little scared.

"No, there were no people back then. But it did eat things like pre-historic fish and bears. However, there has been a discussion between researchers, some believing this animal to have eaten fish, their hypothesis based on the anatomical similarity with crocodilians and the presence of digestive acid-etched fish scales in the rib cage of the type specimen…" She realized the little kid didn't understand a word of her explanation, and cut off her scientific rant. "I'm sorry, I'm not really used to people not understanding this. Well, except for when your father" A little smile in Booth's direction. "complains about his average intelligence."

"Gee, thanks Bones." Booth replied sarcastically, but a smile was also tugging at his lips.

Interrupting their little moment, Parker asked: "But if they lived right now, would they eat people?"

"Most likely, yes." This scared Parker, and he clasped his father's hand a little firmer. "But you know what? Your father would be there to protect you. He'd never let anything happen to you." Said Brennan, and her face showed that she definitely believed every single word she just said. Parker was a little relieved by that, but there was one more question plaguing his young mind.

"But what about you, Dr. Bones? Who would protect you? I'd try, but I'm not as big as daddy, and I also have to protect Stephanie… And I don't want anyone to eat you!" Booth was touched by the way his son tried to protect Bones, even when there wasn't really a threat. He'd have to ask him about this Stephanie later, though. If his boy had a crush, Booth wanted to know about it, and he knew Parker would want to talk about it too.

That would all have to wait, however, because right now he had to assure his little boy that he would protect Bones, whatever it would take. From dinosaurs to bullets, knives to fists, he would make sure no one and nothing could ever harm her.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'd never let anything happen to Bones." He looked his partner, his friend, _his _Bones in the eyes –those eyes that had captivated him ever since he first saw them in that classroom, staring intently at him over the remains of some old mummy- and spoke a determined "Never."

* * *

The day had been fantastic. They had had so much fun, and when it was finally time to drive Parker back to Rebecca's, Brennan had been a little sad. She'd grown to like the little boy –maybe even love him- and she always hated to see him go. Now she was laying on Booth's couch, resting on his shoulders, comfortable and warm and doing absolutely nothing. She realized it had to be late, and that it was time for her to go, but she just didn't want to move. She didn't want to leave yet, in more ways than one. She'd always felt the need to leave, to run in every relationship she had ever had, except for this one. No, she was content in staying here, safe in Booth's arms, and never to leave.

"Stop." Booth's voice was sudden, and she looked up with confusion written all over her face.

"Stop what?"

"Stop over thinking. I know you. When you're going home later, you'll be analyzing every word that I said today, every hug Parker gave you and every smile that you smiled, and you're going to want to run. Don't, Bones. I'm here for you. I'd never abandon you." His eyes were begging , and for once Booth –the one person that knew her the beset- had misread her actions. He'd thought wrong. It was understandable, though. He had seen her get scared and leave every single person in her life, even though technically her father had left her, and Sully had just sailed away. But she wouldn't run from Booth, even if she felt the need to. No, if she would run she would hurt him, and that's the one thing she couldn't bear; seeing him hurt.

"I won't run. Really Booth, I won't. I don't want to. You always say I'm the over-rational one, so why do you think I would leave when I'm perfectly happy? I don't see the logic in that." Of course she did, but hiding behind her rational side just seemed like the natural thing to do right now. It felt wrong though.

"Yes you do." Of course he'd see right though her lie. "You are so rational and pragmatic because you don't want to feel." He moved closer to her, looking her right in the face. " You can feel, Bones. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, including me." They were now mere inches apart, and Booth's eyes flickered to her lips, wanting to kiss them but aware that she still wasn't completely convinced.

"Never?" He knew she needed reassurance, she needed to be sure of her choice. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head, and hoped –prayed- she'd take the chance. But she had to make the decision, if he forced it upon her she'd feel trapped. He wanted her to choose him, he wanted it to mean something.

"Never." She slowly but determinately moved forward, closing the mere inches between their lips. The kiss was slow, gentle, as their mouths moved in synch, and Booth wrapped his arms around her, one caressing her neck and the other stroking her back. She tasted like honey and smelled like flowers, and it was the best kiss he'd ever had. It wasn't passionate or heated, but it was full of promises, promises that he was going to keep.

When they parted Brennan gazed into his eyes, and what she saw there left her without any doubts. She loved him, and he would never, ever hurt her.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the ending? I decided not to make some mushy 20 years later everyone's happy and their kids are all together and married and all... I think this is more realistic. Wow, I actually finished it! Do you think you can review one last time? I do. I believe in you... You don't want to dissapoint me, do you? Just kidding, thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it!**


End file.
